Cleaved: AFTERMATH
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: 'Cleaved' AU! Mina's defeated, Star and Marco are reunited, happily ever after, right?...yeah, not so much.Without realizing it, Star has messed up the wrong organizations 'backyard' and their going to 'teach' her why she just made a BIG mistake...
1. Chapter 1

**Cleaved: AFTERMATH**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

It was like a dream...Star and Marco gazed at each other in disbelief...all around them their worlds had merged into one...but right now they weren't thinking about that...right now...they had each other...they were together...

"Hey." Said Marco smiling.

"Hey." Said Star back to him, also smiling.

They give each other a hug...and look up at the now crazy and sparkly sky just as a shooting star whizzed past...

They said nothing...mere words simply seemed meaningless to express the gratitude and happiness they felt right now...

But they knew this, no matter what happened now, as long as they were together, there was nothing they couldn't face...

**SHUP!**

...and that's when they were hit by the tranquilizers and had bags put over their heads...

...

Next thing the two know, they're waking up in the middle of a dark room...flanked by two guards on both sides and surrounded by large dais's filled with shadow figures. "You really went and did it this time Star Butterfly." Said the center-most figure.

Star was suddenly very fearful "Uh, what is going-

"We'll ask the questions here!" Snapped one of the shadowy figures. "Do you have any idea what you just did!?"

Star- still a bit dazed by this sudden change of her situation's tone - just blinked at these strange men confused, "Uh...I stopped Mina's rampage and saved Mewni?" She stated confused.

One of the figures looks like their about to yell, before another stops them and continues, "My dear, let's get this out of the way. YES, Mina was a psychotic, moron who's controlling of a world as important as Mewni would've had serious long-term repercussions to the universe. Taking her power and stopping her rampage in it's tracks was GOOD, we have no problem with that. What we do have a problem with is you DESTROYING a crucial component of our reality to do so!"

Star just looked at them uncomprehending, "Wha- But I-

"Hey come on guys, lay off her! Who are you to judge?! And how is this any of your businesses anyway?" Demanded an annoyed Marco.

"Boy, we are the 0-5 council of the SCP Foundation. An organization dedicated to protecting humanity from the supernatural and paranormal. And she made it our 'business' when she merged her world with ours with no warning or permission!"

Marco gulped, "Oh...Okay, that's actually a good answer..."

"But I had to do it!" Insisted Star, "Magic's been nothing but trouble! I had to get ride of it!"

One of the shadowy figures groaned and put his head to his hand he then turned to the guard standing at Stars side. "My good man...EDUCATE the girl, if you will?"

The soldier nodded-

**CRACK!**

**OW!**

Cried out Star as she was hit by a stick...the soldier continued to hit her over and over as the other soldier held back a furious Marco-

"OW! What are you- OW! -Stop it- OW! -Tell him to stop! OW!"

"Why, whatever do you mean, my dear? He's not hitting you. The stick is." Said one of the figures simply.

"What- OW! -HE'S USING THE STICK TO HIT ME! OW! A STICK CAN'T HIT ON IT'S OWN! OW! THAT'S JUST RIDICULOUS! OW!"

"As ridiculous as magic causing trouble on it's own?" Asked another shadowy figure, while another gave the signal for the soldier to stop.

"Say what?" Asked a confused Star. One of the figures just shakes his head annoyed, "my dear, although the magic used on Mina was indeed a contributing factor to Mina's decline in sanity. The fact is, that spell wouldn't have existed without Solaria! And even without magic, Mina is still a bigot!"

Star frowned, "Well... I guess technically no, but-

"Did magic cause humans and Mewmans to hate each other?"

"Well, no but-

"Did magic cause Eclipsa to be locked away and separated from her daughter?"

"Okay, maybe not but-

"Finally, did magic cause your mother to betray you and Eclipsa?" They finished.

Star looked like she was about to cry...

"Hey come on! Look, what's done is done. Everything worked out! No harm no foul!" Defended Marco annoyed.

"No harm no foul, huh? I wonder if the people of Oppositus would agree to that sentiment."

"Oppisitus? The world of opposites? What do they have to do with this?" Asked star confused.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Asked Marco confused. Star smirked, "Oh, Oppositus is crazy! It's land of living contradictions! All living in perfect harmony!"

"And they don't destroy each other?" Asked one of the 0-5 in a knowing/rhetorical way.

Star snorts, "Uh, no! Maintaining harmony between opposites are their specialty, duh! Thanks...to...their...magic..." Star trails off, suddenly going very pale.

"Ah, so the little girl finally begins to realize her mistake." Said one of the 0-5 as they press a button that turns on a moitor...showing Oppositus ripping itself in two.

Star gasps in shock.

"Let's take a look at how Pixtopia is doing, shall we?"

A new monitor shows panicked pixies flying about as their magic mirror systems are offline, causing their stock to drop to zero and bankrupting them, many pixies rip off their wings and jump to their deaths...

"Now Solaria"

The world of the sun is now engulfed in darkness...

"Woolandia."

The Woolandia's had given up all semblance of society and were now fighting each other non-stop in the ruins of their once-thriving cities...in fairness they seemed to be enjoying it...but considering all the hospitals were now without power or working magical potions casualties were skyrocketing...

"Andros."

The world of tides was seething, their oceans broiling and storming over, flooding and killing everyone...

One by one more monitors popped up, showing hundreds of realms thrown into chaos thanks to the loss of magic...

Star was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Will you stop that!? You've made your point!" Snapped Marco as he tried to comfort Star.

"No, I don't think we have! Let's be honest my dear, you destroyed magic not because it was the RIGHT thing to do, you did it because it was EASY! It was better to handle one big, obvious target that you KNEW how to destroy. Then a thousand smaller, murkier issues that had no straightforward answer!"

"But- But the only other way was Eclipsa's forbidden spell! That would've destroyed Mewni!"

"Oh, I see. So as long as YOUR world is fine and dandy, then the thousands of other worlds can piss off? Is that what your saying?" Asked the 0-5 guy in a mockingly rhetorical way.

Star blanched, "No, that's not what I- But Glossaryck said-

"Oh, don't even get me started on that little man! The problems he's caused for us in the past! All for a 'future' only he could see! And even if he was 'right', what gave you the authority to do this own your own without asking any of the other worlds on how to proceed? Worse, how do you think they'll react to you or the world your living on- i.e. US! -when they learn that YOU are the one responsible for all their suffering?!"

Marco quickly spoke out, "But wait, if there's no more magic how could they get he-

"Boy, you merely destroyed ONE source of magic, not ALL magic. Monster, primordial, enlightened, etc. Their all still very much active. And even though all the more 'common' means of travel are now silenced, There are still many lesser known magical ways to get to Earth/Mewni. Worse, with Hekapoo gone there's no one to restrict or seal them off!"

While the two teens stood stunned at the revelation, yet another 0-5 nodded and continued: "The High Commission of magic may have been more then a bit hypocritically racists, inflexible, and had their fair share of bumbling moments but they got the job done! Kept the universe stable! Within hours of word getting out of Rhombulu's death, crime has gone up a whooping 300% in most magical dimensions! Don't even get me started on the effects that Omnitraxi's death is having!"

Both teens just looked in horror...

"...We should kill you both right now." Stated the head 0-5, much to their terror. "Every head of most governments on earth are braying for your blood, the havoc the merge has wrecked on us, the danger you've now placed earth in..." The 0-5 shakes his head, "Fortunately for you, considering both of your popularity and allies among the Mewni's and monsters it's been decided that killing you would simply be more hassel then it's worth! So away with you, but know we are watching you!"

As Star is taken away, they turn to Marco. "Marco Diaz, you and the rest of Echo creek will undergo quarantine, sterilization, and naturalization."

"Wait, naturalized? Why would you-

"You and the rest of the town were never citizens of the U.S., you didn't even exist until a week before Star showed up-

"What!?" Screamed Marco before he too was taken away.

When they were gone, the 0-5 council groaned. "Two worlds merged thanks to the 'love' of two horny teenagers...it's like the start of a bad sex joke...all we need is a rabbi." Said one member as he took out a whiskey.

"Bad news, the Global occult Coalition is under pressure from the UN to go public to 'assure the public' that their doing everything in their power to amend the situation-

"Make themselves look good to the voters, you mean- (sigh) -and of course since they get the majority of their purse strings from them, they'l have to oblige...and knowing those bastards, they'll reveal us so we won't have the luxury of secrecy anymore either...tell our PR people to get work, writings on the wall we have a code 'Broken masquerade' on our hands...

"Ugh, sir?" Asked a soldier, "The boys in records are asking if we should have SCP-5000(AKA Glossaryck) as Neutralized?"

"Denied, were not that lucky. This isn't the first time that old fool has 'died'...and heaven help us, it won't be the last...

They all take another drink of Whiskey...

...

Eclipsa kisses Meteora and puts her to bed, "Sleep tight my dear, you deserve your rest after today..." She walks out of the room...

Metora crakcs open an eye...sees her rattle on the other side of the room-

"D..dip down." She squeaked, suddenly she was in her Mewberty form, and the rattle appeared in her hand...and like that, Meteora was back to normal and fast asleep...her rattle starts to glow a bit...

...

In the nothingness that was once the magic realm...

A spark ignites...

then dies...

All is quiet once more...

For now...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cleaved: AFTERMATH**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

**AN: Most of this was provided by Wolvenstrom. Thanks buddy.**

...

Two guards transported the two children in their van...inside was multiple T.V's...each one showing how the world was thrown into anarchy. Random Mewni continents had crushed entire cities, or split them in two. Monsters and other creatures were killing hundreds and invasively wiping out/replacing the local ecosystem. All this extra mass to the earth had thrown the seasons and calendar out of whack.

Fortunately, the Foundation had already enacted several contingency plans to prevent the earth from being knocked from it's orbit or anything like that...but it had been a very near thing...

In any case, Star was crying over all this while Marco tried to comfort her...

One of the guards heard the crying and frowned, "Uh...is it really necessary to rub it in their face like this? I thought we were all about 'cold but not cruel?'"

The other guy sighed, "Yeah, whoever said that clearly didn't hear about SCP-3017..."

The first guy groaned, "Oh, right...THAT."

"In any case, even if we ignore that. Well...these two kids...have screwed over the entire planet. The planet we swore to protect. Broke the masquerade that we labored, toiled and sacrificed to maintain for the entirety of our organizations existence. millions have been confirmed dead, thousands more will probably die as the chaos consumes the earth...they've probably pissed off the majority of the universe and have them gunning for us, were already seeing fluctuations in the fabric of reality without Omnitraxius keeping things in check, we BARELY kept the earth from being flung into the sun, all done for the most idiotic and convoluted of reasons and of course the fact that 05-council was woken up at 3:00 in the frigging morning...if anything the fact their allowing to live and go free after all that is pretty dang restrained!"

"Okay...but why rub it in at all?"

The second guard sighed, "Come on man, you've seen her type before. Adventure-holic, adrenaline junkies. That plus the fact the 05 isn't sure if whatever plan SCP-5000 had for her is done yet or not...We want her to know how badly she screwed up so she'll NEVER do anything that stupid again, and if it means 'breaking the cutie' so be it! Our main objective is to protect HUMANITY not some alien girl's innocence..."

The first guard shrugs, "Alright, makes sense I guess..."

Once they arrive at Echo-Creek, their was already a barricade quarantining the town. The monsters and mewmans were being thoroughly examined for non terrestrial diseases...as were the 'people' of Echo-Creek.

There were already protestors outside both demanding they all leave and bringing up their rights as people...

Marco and Star were taken to separate rooms, had their clothes taken, have samples of their blood taken, and were completely scrubbed, sterilized and disinfected.

"Dick size...1 centimeter." Wrote down the medic coldly as he continued his examination of a naked Marco. Marco grumbles but presses on, "Okay...I think I've been quite long enough. What did you mean about me and my town not existing!?"

The medic sighed, "My boy...Think about it: A magical princess from another dimension comes to earth...but no one panics? No one cares? No one acts like anything's different? And the police never do anything or respond to anything she dose? Did that never seem strange to you?

Marco was stunned...now that it was pointed out...he was right...that didn't make sense...

The medic continued, "You and everyone in your town were originally tulpa's created by Glossaryck to make sure Star didn't get into too much trouble..."

"But that can't be- Wait, originally?" The medic nodded, "Yeah, over time you guys became more and more 'real'...well, mostly you."

The foundation had apparently known about this from the start. But between knowing Going against Glossaryck would end in failure AND the fact the newly created town was completely isolated and doing well to keep Star AWAY from the rest of the world...they were content to just monitor it and let it be for the time being.

Indeed, this was a typical of the SCP Foundation's rather earth-centric and isolationist policy. If it doesn't affect earth/humanity, they couldn't care less. They monitor other worlds mainly to asses and monitor potential threats to humanity.

And so Marco was hit with one bombshell after another as the experts surrounding him began to make theory after theory regarding why he became more 'real' then the rest...

"From what we've gathered...You, Mr Diaz were specifically created to be a stabilizing force in the Princesses life. To help her mature. To keep her from becoming the next Solaria or Festivia. To be responsible...and then you had to mess everything up by pulling a 'code: pinochio' and becoming a real teenage boy with feelings beyond your initial programming."

"You were given countless opportunities for love. It was no accident you kept running across attractive young ladies you ended up befriending. Fate or magic or maybe even that blue gnome himself wanted you to be with another, any other, as long as it wasn't the Princess. every One of them was shown to you at a point where separating you from Star Butterfly would have allowed for positive growth on her path to becoming a proper Queen...instead you ignore all these girls being thrown at you, in favor of chasing after the one girl you were never meant to have."

"Clearly, you were 'meant' to get together with Jackie. Jackie existed purely so you would not end up with Star. Then when that started to fall through the other girls that came into your life were meant to replace her. Its why 'princess Turdina' was so popular even after she was unveiled as a guy. Its why Kelly and her boyfriend broke up for real. It's why Hekapoo kept tagging him along with you to seal the portals even when she had plenty of other options."

"If you had responded to any of these girls, he would have ended up with them. When you started to fall out of love with Jackie it's probably why you suddenly did something that got Hekapoo's attention. If Star had waited one more second... you and Hekapoo would have done more than stare at each other and you'd be in a relationship with HER... instead of everything that happened."

"Hell, if you'd stayed with miss raging inferno you would've been a king, immortal, father of countless children and getting it like clockwork...no doubt that was meant to be reward for a job well done."

Marco...marco was more or less steamrolled by all of this...with no real chance to get a word in edgewise...

"It's actually kinda funny... You want to be a squire? Here, have a cute redheaded squire girl! You want someone who will indulge you in an adventurous lifestyle of fighting, partying, romance, fame and fortune? Congrats you'll be the first mortal that the lady Hekapoo will take an interest in for more than a casual fling! You want to fight? Kelly's world is almost exclusively about fighting! Hear that my boy? That's the universe screaming: Have them all! Have a ball! Have a harem! Have them worship you as an feminine icon! Have all the girls you want! BUT. Don't. End. Up. With. Star!"

Marco snapped, "FRACK ALL OF YOU! I don't care what you, Glossaryck or the universe says...I love Star! And I'm staying by her side no matter what!"

"Seriously? Your gonna stay in the relationship with the girl that fracked over your world and plunged the universe into chaos?" The examiner shrugged, "Well, I suppose there's no really limit for the hole a man can dig themselves into." He claps him on the back, "Good luck kid! Your gonna need it!"

Marco rolled his eye's, "Yeah, great. Wonderful...can I got some pants now?" He wondered if Star was fairing any better...

...

"Destroyed magic?...*snort* You think that you? You really believe that...*heh* Ha! HA HA! cGH!" Laughed Star's examiner.

"Hey Andy? The princess here thinks she actually destroyed magic!"

"Really? 'All' magic?"

"Yeah! She really believes she destroyed all magic."

"That's hilarious!"

"I know."

"Princess. You didn't destroy all magic anymore than you could mow the towns park by using a nailclippers. You destroyed 'a' source of magic. Not 'the' source. Their 'is no' single source of magic. And even then the dimension you emptied of liquid magic will heal one day. It might take years, decades or centuries but it will refill itself with magic once again and it will be free of that dark taint your mother introduced to it. Like flushing a toilet."

"Hey! We did not flush a toilet!"

"You evacuated a vast amount of yellow liquid and dark solid matter out of a confined space via a swirling vortex, that would eventually refill for eventual reuse? Yes princess, what you did was flush a magic toilet."

He then looks at the school medical report on Star, showing how long exposure to magic has mutated the mewmans to only be about 40 percent human genetically...

"According to this, you have more in common with literal Butterfly's, not just the royal family, than you do with a human beings. Which considering Mewman's TRUE origins, raise concerns...

...

While Star was being bored by yet ANOTHER lecture. Her mother, Ex-Queen Moon was eating a sandwich...

**SHUP!**

Only to be interrupted by a VERY familiar Tranq dart and bag...

"Sir, the 'Scapegoat' is secure...

"Scapegoat?"

"Hey, I don't name this frak..."

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
